Hinako's story
by reapersama101
Summary: this tells us of Hinako Mana, sixth seat of division 10. She joins and this tells of how her life as a Soul Reaper goes. Involves Renji as a love-interest so if you don't approve, don't read. It's my OC and involves some OCs of my friends too.please read!
1. Entrance and the wind

Chapter One:

Hinako stared at the entrance gate of the Soul Society: Soul Reapers HQ. It was overwhelming. First she worried she'd be the only American there, then she worried that maybe she would get in trouble a lot and get kicked out. And finally she worried about saying the wrong thing. She had no worries about dying within line of duty. No, that'd be a death worthwhile. She would never want to die any other way. But in her first life she did die another way. She died an honorable way still. She died having tried to protect her family from being slaughtered by a robber. She had taken a bullet for her older brother, Clay. She surprised everyone and the police entered directly after that. Too bad she'd already died. A bullet to the heart can do that. And after about a week of wandering she'd been found by a soul reaper. He consoled her and she ended up here, set in a white kimono. She was to report to duty as any person who'd died an honorable death was. She could live and die again.

Hinako played with one of the blond pigtails that stood on top of the rest of her flat hair. The two ponytails were pulled up with black ribbons and blond wisps fell into her face. "I am weird," She muttered as she stepped through the gate and into the grounds. "Hinako Mana?" A rough voice asked. Hinako turned to see a small boy with ice blue eyes and white hair in a Captain's uniform glaring at her. He was at her height. Hinako may have had a Japanese name but she was still an American girl. She still had blue eyes, blond hair and a very slim figure. Hinako began to play with the black studded choker that seemed to have followed through with her. "Yes, Captain," She said.

Hinako POV-----

I stared at the Captain. I could tell by his uniform. I'd been told in detail about this path that I would take as a soul reaper. It was a dangerous path and the soul reaper who consoled me had asked whether I wanted it or not. I told him yes. A definite yes. I would live an honorable way even in my death. "Well, I am Captain Hitsugaya. I will be your mentor until you are assigned a squad." He said. I nodded and fiddled with the choker that seemed to have followed me through. The small silver spikes stuck out at every end all the way around beside the buttons on the back. I loved it and the black ribbons. "Yes, well, thank you," I said. He nodded and began to lead me off. "You will find your uniform in your room." Captain Hitsugaya said as he led me towards a small Japanese style building. "Don't you worry of dying even in death?" Captain H asked. (AN: Captain Hitsugaya is too long and my computer says its spelled wrong. I don't care!!). I shook my head. "I died taking a bullet for my brother and I'm willing to do the same for anyone. Everyone is just as important." I said and blinked. Captain H smiled and nodded. "Thank you for your heroic actions. Though we find you honorable, your brother might be a little harder to handle." Captain H said. I laughed and nodded. "The uniform you have now is just for the ceremony. You will be run through with the Zanpacto you are assigned."

I found that quite a shock. I was going to be 'run through' with a Zanpacto? Isn't that a sword?! "That's the ceremony?" I asked, my voice reaching a higher pitch. "Yes but I swear it will be painless it is just so you have the abilities of a Soul Reaper. Your Zanpacto will then take the form that your spirit allows it to." Captain H said. I nodded. I followed Captain H, talking and laughing with him until we reached what was going to be my room. "Do you mind if I decorate a bit?" I asked in distaste as I glared at the bland white room. "It is your room, you may do as you like to it." Captain H said. "Thanks; you've been a huge help," I said. "Your ceremony is to take place tomorrow morning. Be at the ceremony grounds at promptly seven o'clock." Captain H said and began to walk off. I nodded and entered my room. First thing was to get this place looking at least a bit homier. I closed the sliding door and tapped my foot with my hands on my hips. It was my thinking pose. "Hmm," I hummed and stepped towards the desk. It already had paperwork. I groaned and checked out the paperwork. I purposely spread it out so I could look at many papers at once. I had been just declared 8th seat of the tenth division. Captain H was in my captain!! I was really happy about that. My Zanpacto would be declared after the ceremony. That was because they didn't know what form it would take.

The rest was just boring rules and policies that I probably wouldn't listen to. I found the temporary uniform of mine. It was a long white kimono. Very dressy. I sighed and wondered what I could do. I pulled on the kimono and looked at myself in the mirror that hung on the back wall of my closet. "My God, you're so plain," I said and began to shift it so that it would seem better. I pulled the partial front so that it created a sort of slit along my leg. I loosened the front so it showed just below my collarbone and I let the sleeves roll just slightly so they were farther spread out. I looked at myself now. I placed my hands on my hips and pursed my lips. Absolutely; I would definitely take this version over the first one. But then again, would this be suitable. I fixed it just in case it affected my official uniform. I would run myself with my Zanpacto soon enough. I looked above my door at the ceiling in boredom. I noticed something. Above my door was a pair of bells, tiny but jingly. It was to signal someone coming in but I took them down and placed one bell in each of my ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror now and nodded. I took off my choker so it wouldn't disappear in the change. I looked more suitable now. I twirled and pirouetted in front of my mirror. I felt brilliant and soft. The kimono was soft on my dead skin and I really enjoyed it.

Ceremony Day-----

I walked towards the ceremony grounds, fixing everything about me with Captain H by my side. "Captain H, do you really think this is alright?" I said. I was wearing version 1 of my kimono. "Absolutely; it's stationary uniform." Captain H said. I nodded and then remembered something. "Ooh, wait," I said and stopped. I quickly pulled out the bells from my kimono and began to tie them in my hair. "These bells would be excellent and personal." I said and smiled at him. He nodded politely.

He just always had to be so formal, didn't he? Sigh. I rolled my eyes and finished the bell tying. When I was done and I walked along, the bells jingled in a special song of my own. Captain H gave a tiny smile. We arrived at the ceremony grounds. There was a clear space wide enough for me to walk through. I'd been practicing how I was going to do it and Captain H had given his comment. It was fine. On each side of the walkway was a long line of people. I gulped as Captain H stepped into the end of the line on the right. He nodded and I began to walk on. I stepped up to the front where I was supposed to and licked my lips nervously. "Ms. Mana," An old man said and held out a dull sword in his open palms. I nodded and took the sword gently. He smiled at my carefulness and I held each hand on the handle with the blade pointing to my side where I would stab myself. I let out a deep breath as I plunged the sword into my side. For a second a small burst of pain erupted at the breaking point then nothing but light. When the light subsided I was standing on my own in front of all the people. I wore a black uniform with a long black pants and a short kimono top. The top was tied tightly to my chest with a white sash and my feet were now covered with straw sandals and a pair of socks. It was a regular Soul Reaper uniform. But the sword in my hands was no ordinary sword. The handle was a deep crimson red with a silver colored hilt and a long slim pointy blade. It wasn't large like anyone else's or slim like Ichigo's bankai sword. It was just a long slim black with a reflection so clear it was a definite mirror.

Everyone gasped at the sword in my hands and I stared at it in shock. "What is your Zanpacto's name, child?" The old man from earlier asked. I knew it. I knew the name. "Jousho," I said. "Behold, Hinako Mana and her Zanpacto, Jousho!" He cried out, holding up my hand that held the Zanpacto. My bells jingled and everyone burst out clapping. Some of the younger members cheered loudly and some whooped. I laughed slightly and smiled widely. I was let go now and was told to follow Captain H to the mess hall. "A celebratory breakfast is in order," he had said. I nodded, my smile still on and went over to Captain H. "Congratulations, Ms. Mana," He said politely. I nodded again and yawned. "May I?" He asked and held out his hands for my Zanpacto. I gently placed the sword in his palms. "It's a very rare Zanpacto," He said. "One that calls for the ability of an empath. I researched it very thoroughly when I was to battle a certain empath." Captain H said and began to tell the story. I listened intently, genuinely intrigued by his stories as we entered the mess hall. I got some congratulations from passing people and some who wanted to make some training sessions, etc. It was all very comforting to know I was accepted. Each time I nodded, my head played that song with my bells. No one objected to them and I was glad. The bells were my comfort. I sheathed Jousho and smiled as I began on my breakfast of eggs, sausage, pancakes, and bacon. I was completely full by the time I was finished. Then I was forced out of my seat by the sound of clanging outside. I pulled myself out of my seat and looked out the window, others soon at my side. Outside a boy with long red hair and black tattooed eyebrows was fighting a boy with especially ORANGE hair (AN: Guess? Guess!!)

I watched in awe as the two fought it out. The boy with the red hair was fighting furiously while the boy with orange hair seemed to be fighting mockingly. "That's Renji Abarai fighting Ichigo Kurosaki." Captain H said. Renji was the red-head while Ichigo was the mocking fighter. I leaned against the window frame and watched in adore as the two fought. It was extremely intriguing. I loved it!! "I will beat you, Kurosaki! Stop mocking me!" Renji cried out. Ichigo fought seriously from then on. They were both breathless and out of their wits at some point and decided to call it a draw. "I would've beaten you if I wasn't so damn tired!" Renji cried out. "No, you wouldn't have! You never beat me! What makes you so damn cocky that you'll beat me this time?!" Ichigo yelled back. And then I couldn't help it. I laughed. That set off some laughter from some other people that I didn't know. Both boys looked towards me and glared. "What are you laughing at, Shorty?!" Ichigo and Renji both yelled at me. I stopped laughing immediately and glared at them. "What did you call me?" I asked quietly. I really hoped he hadn't called me--- "Short, pint-sized, squirt, get the picture?" Ichigo smirked. I growled furiously and tried to lunge out the window at him but Captain H held me back with several others. "She's new," One of the girls said. "New? Who is she?" Ichigo asked curiously. "Hinako Mana, meet Ichigo Kurosaki," Captain H told me. I growled and glared at him. I lunged at him again but there were too many others. "You missed the ceremony this morning," Captain H said. "She arrived yesterday." He added. Once I had stopped trying to lunge at him the people let me go. "Mighty strong there, kid," One of the guys laughed.

I stared at Ichigo's chest, which was the only place I was up to, pointlessly. I didn't want to be known as a squirt or a weak bit! "Thank you," I said. "Picking a fight on your first day, huh, squirt?" Ichigo said. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away, making my bells jingle. "Hey, don't ignore me!" He started yelling. No one bothered stop us as we got into it. "Call me squirt again and see what happens!!" I threatened. Some people sighed, some watched, some laughed but I just yelled at everything offending he said. "Squirt, kid, pint-sized shrimp!!" Ichigo yelled. I swung my leg back and kicked him down-right in the shin. He growled and grunted in pain. "What'd you do that for?!" Ichigo yelled. "I warned you!! Next time I'll kick you harder!" I yelled back. Ichigo didn't start again seeing as Rukia Kuchiki pulled him away. Then they got into it! I walked back to my seat angrily. "Breakfast is about to be over. Meet me at the training grounds in ten minutes for training," Captain H said with a sigh and stood up and left. Rukia Sadako followed him. I ate absently and then rushed out after them.

Fifth Month-----

I yawned again, my bells jingling over again and went to meet the rest of Division 10. Today we were to do a recon mission for a missing Soul Reaper in Hueco Mundo. Why anyone would go to that Arrancar hell-hole is a mystery to me.

I was heading off when I remembered something. Today was the first day I'd wear my choker. I picked up the dusty choker and buttoned it around my neck. My bells jingled with every movement. The sixth and tenth divisions were going out together to Hueco Mundo. I loved the chance to work with the sixth division. This wasn't going to be my first mission but it was going to be my first mission in Hueco Mundo. My song of bells played as I walked towards where we were meeting. "Sorry, I was so close to sleeping in," I whispered to Captain H. He nodded. "Well, hello, Hinako!" Rangiku said and gave a huge hug, deciding to envelope me in her breasts. She let me go and I gasped for air mockingly. Byakuya did not find it funny. I blushed fiercely at his lack of humor. We followed him and squad six through the portal then broke into a run through the portal. We needed to get through this portal before the cleaners got out. I was faster than most but I held back so I didn't seem too show-off like. I ran faster than some of my teammates but not faster than any of the captains or vice captains. We exited through the portal and dropped into the rough hot sand of Hueco Mundo. I spit out sand and held my hand out to some teammates to help them up. Two grabbed at a time and let me help them get up. In the process I nearly fell over.

We began to trudge through the sand to make our way across the desert of Hueco Mundo. I walked behind most of the teammates but next to Renji. Since our rough beginning things hadn't really gotten much better. But we were on a mutual grunt of acknowledgement basis. I would save his life if it was in desperate measures and I had no doubt he'd do the same for me. I decided to allow this. He finally said something. "Must you have those damn bells, Mana?!" He growled at me. I glared at him then decided to avoid an argument. "Fine," I said and began to untie the bells. Without my bells it was silent seeing as they were tucked away between my breasts in my uniform. "Thank you," He choked out in astonishment. "I just want to avoid an argument," I muttered as we trudged on. We began to approach the plant-like building. (AN: That's nuclear plant or business plant, not stuff like trees or flowers). Then a loud roar broke the silence. A large over-sized hollow literally grew from the sand of the desert around us. I began to unsheathe my Zanpacto but Captain H stopped me. "We need you later on if anything happens," He told me. Rangiku nodded and Byakuya didn't say a word (as usual) but the rest were shocked. However, no one said a word about it.

I nodded and popped the hilt back onto the sheath. I looked away and sighed. First I had to take off my bells then I couldn't fight. That was just sick punishment for nothing done wrong. I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched Renji take on the over-sized Hollow. "Right. Fine," I said. That was when the wind blew.


	2. The battles and the emotions

Chapter Two:

I turned to the source only to be thrown back with force. Some others turned towards me and tried to help me but were thrown back. I immediately stood up, though against the forceful wind, and glared at the source of the wind. An Arrancar stood there in front of me. Her hair was pulled gypsy style high on top of her head and her white outfit had slits on the waist to show her waist and no sleeves or anything that went above the collarbone. I smiled and looked at her heart where her number was. 304. The number had a red heart around it. "Nunca Nombres," She said and whipped out her Zanpacto. It was a slim cylindrical sword. My bet was it was used to stab into you and pull out a whole shitload of flesh. I smiled and looked at Captain H. He was struggling against the wind. "Isn't this 'something happening'?" I asked. He thought for a second then nodded. "Go on ahead, then," I said. He nodded again and waved on everybody to follow him away from the battles that went on here.

I whipped out my Zanpacto and raised it with a single hand. "I'll only use one hand," I said and let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "You underestimate me, child," She said. I shook my head with my smile still intact no matter what. "Not even in the slightest," I said. Nunca was impatient; she lunged at me with her Zanpacto raised high over head. I easily blocked the move with one hand on the sword. She lunged at me again, this time at the side. I blocked that swiftly too. I blocked each move she threw at me. Captain H and Rangiku were the only ones I trained with; no one other than the deceased who had been beaten by me knew of my fighting style. I heard a rough roar that signaled the end of Renji's fight. He obviously saw me and decided to try and cut in. The wind bubble that Nunca had around us, however, held him back. I smiled and paused with her Zanpacto poised on my blade. "I'll be done soon enough, Renji," I said cheerfully. Suddenly Nunca burst out laughing uncontrollably. Very uncontrollably. "Go and catch up with the others." I said as I watched Nunca roll on the ground. "What…are…you….doing…to…me?!" Nunca screamed through laughter. I smirked and shook my head. Renji stared at Nunca. I stepped calmly over to her and bent down beside her. "Nothing much," I whispered to her so Renji couldn't hear. "Just controlling every ounce of your emotion in a dreadfully terrifying way," I answered. "Leave, Renji," I ordered him. "This is my battle," I said. I growled and Nunca immediately stopped laughing. She popped up from the ground and swung at me impatiently.

I dodged the move, accurately predicting every move she made. Renji ran off with a roll of his eyes. I wouldn't want him to see this. No one should see this. Being killed by your own emotions was nothing you want to see. I frowned at Nunca and suddenly she started to breathe heavy. Tears began to slide from every bit of her eyes. She dropped to the ground sobbing. "Do you want mercy?" I asked. She sobbed even harder and fell off her knees to curl up into a ball. I would bet that every memory that was sad to her was intensified by a million and directed straight to her. "Yes, please!! Please!!" She cried out.

I stopped the emotional rampage and stabbed her straight in the head. It was so fragile, her emotions were. "You can't be vulnerable like that," I said and began to stalk off. I sheathed my Jousho and paused. I pulled out my bells and instantly began to tie them to my ponytails. My comforting song of bells sang loudly as I walked inside the building. It was marble floors all the way through. I heard clanging from every ballroom-sized room but I knew none of those were my battles. I walked calmly as I could, trying to smooth myself out of battle mood. But it wouldn't work. I couldn't do it. I stayed in my battle motivating mood. I could practically feel every pore of my body feeding off emotions. I stood still to concentrate harder. I had to find a source or else I would send everyone into a chaos of moods. So, I paused and concentrated on myself. As soon as my focus was concentrated on myself, my body instinctively gave up battle mood and I went back to my normal mood. I was calm again.

I took a deep breath just in case and then broke into a run. I ran in the farthest direction, searching every room for who we were supposed to be looking for. I suddenly heard an ear-splitting shattering sound and I stared wide-eyed in the direction of it. Did Captain H have to pull out his special ice technique? Why was it necessary? Who made it necessary?! I ran towards that sound now and immediately froze in the doorway. Almost everyone was in there. Captain H was using his special technique against Aizen but it was barely working. It was hardly holding. "Shouldn't we retreat, Captain?" Rangiku called out. "Yes; retreat!" Captain H called out. I stared, gaping at him. I felt my eyes begin to flutter roughly and I struggled to keep them open. "Are you alright, Mana?" Rangiku asked me. I nodded. "How was your fight?" She asked. "I won," I said. She didn't seem surprised. "Wait, you won?! But none of us could reach you, much less get her and you could beat her in a head to head battle?!" One of the seats from division 6 shouted out. "We need to retreat," I reminded them. Rangiku nodded then paused. "Help Captain H," She ordered me. I nodded grimly. "But nothing too bad," She warned me under her breath. "Absolutely," I said back and began to stride into the room as the rest of the divisions left running. I ran towards Captain H and immediately held out my Zanpacto towards the attacks that Aizen was attacking at. He seemed shocked I could dodge it. "Thank you, Mana, but please do leave this to me," Captain H choked out. "No, thank you," I smirked. "Vice Captain told me to stay and help," I said.

Captain H nodded. (AN: No, Caitlyn, Ashley, Toshiro is definitely _not _a love interest if you think so. But this will explain why they hang out a lot). I felt my eyes flutter again. This was not good. "Get out now, Captain Hitsugaya," I said. (AN: I just used his full name to emphasize how serious she is.) "Leave before you put us both in danger," I said. "You're too wounded to fight. Leave," I said and wince as one of Aizen's attacks hit me. My bells jingled with every move, making my song the only sound I could hear besides our voices. "Follow as soon as you can, Mana," Captain H said. I nodded and he began to shed his ice wings. He ran off as fast as an injured man could. Aizen laughed aloud, his emotion of humor getting me to giggle.

"You think you can defeat me?" He said softly. I shook my head with a smile. "No, but I can hold you off." I said. "That's a very honorable move, but it was pointless. After I'm through with you, the Arrancars will defeat your useless squads then the rest of the soul society." Aizen laughed. I shook my head and my eyes fluttered again. I was tired……I popped awake and decided to end this. "Cry, Jousho," I demanded, loud enough to wake myself. Immediately Jousho extended and began to drip. The water that excluded itself from Jousho pounced on Aizen. While that was happening I chose to run.

I ran while sheathing Jousho. "Mana!!" Rangiku called. I followed the large group and entered the portal behind them. "Are you alright, Mana?" Rangiku asked me. I nodded. "Relax, Mana, you'll get rest soon enough," Rangiku comforted me. I nodded again and my breathing became ragged and heavy. Rangiku was about to carry me out but I stopped her. "I can get out just fine," I said. She nodded, knowing I was stubborn. I picked up the pace, the waiting bed egging me on. Once outside of the portal, we each caught our breath. "We have to get you to the infirmary, Mana," Rangiku said. I noticed the cut on my waist and rolled my eyes. "It's just a tiny scratch," I said. "Still, we have to check for more injuries. You can sleep while they check you out." Rangiku said. I nodded and decided to settle for the infirmary beds.

I ended up falling asleep in the closest infirmary bed. Beside my bed was the one holding the hostage soul reaper who'd been missing, and the one beside his bed was Captain H. I woke up after Captain H did. He was leaning against the frame of his bed, staring out of his window while talking to Rangiku. I yawned and stretched on my bed, then noticed my shirt was replaced by bandages covering my whole front below the collarbone. "What's up?" I yawned again and sat up. "Well, look who finally woke up?" Rangiku teased. "Hush up, Vice Captain," I muttered. "Now that you're awake you can tell us what happened in Hueco Mundo. What exactly happened? How did you get rid of the Arrancar? We need this information for records." Captain H said and pulled out a clipboard and a pen. I looked at him dully and yawned again. "Right when I wake up? No 'good morning' or 'how'd you sleep'?" I complained. "Right, would you like a drink, Mana?" Rangiku asked and held up her trusty bottle of sake. "Right on, Rangiku, right on," I said and nodded. She smiled and poured me a glass.

"How can you two drink this early in the morning?" Captain H asked. "Easy, we call it breakfast." I said and shrugged. Rangiku snorted and handed me my glass. "C'mon, Captain, have a drink with us," Rangiku whined and pouted her lips. "We have work to do, Matsumoto," Captain H said coldly and poised his pen above the paper on the clipboard. "First you have to get rid of the crowd outside the window." I said after a sip of sake. Rangiku walked over to the window and looked out, confused. "Why, hello there! Would you like a drink?" She asked. I sighed and took another sip of my drink. "Go back to your business," Captain H ordered them from his bed. Rangiku pouted and sighed. "Now, how?" Captain H demanded.

"I told her that I was going to fight one-handed and she didn't believe me. I fought her one handed, blocking each move and controlled her by first making her laugh uncontrollably, then making her impatient and attack, and then I made her cry. I offered mercy and she took it. Then I stabbed her in the head." I said. I shrugged. Rangiku blinked. "You call that mercy?" Captain H muttered. I nodded. "It's a quick, inevitable painless death. I could've easily made her think of so many traumatizing things it sent her mind out of whack and sent her into a parallel dimension of sadness and torture then slowly, slowly cut her off." I said. "Right, well, that's it," Captain H said and stopped scribbling on the clipboard. I finished my cup of sake and handed Rangiku the cup then began to pull on my new kimono top and tied my sash. I pulled out my bells and tied them to my hair once again. "Thank you, Ms. Mana, for helping Captain H out back there," Rangiku called out cheerfully after me. I nodded and headed towards my room. I was willing to finally look for stuff to decorate my room with. I yawned and noticed that no one was doing anything other than eating or training or hanging out in their rooms. We weren't in a state of panic. No, instead we were calm. Maybe that was what was affecting me. I tapped Jousho in his sheathe on my waist and decided I'd talk to him a bit. I entered my messy room full of empty take-out cartons, paperwork and other stuff. Maybe I'd clean up a bit. I picked up a trash bin and began to throw away the cartons.

After I was done with that I searched through my paperwork and began to organize them. Once I was done with that I noticed something. On the ground was my black choker. "How did that get all the way in here?" I asked the choker absently. I couldn't remember if I had worn it to Hueco Mundo or not. I picked up the choker and set it on my desk. "Do you want some help?" I heard a grumbling voice ask from the doorway. Sometimes I regretted taking down those warning bells. I looked to see Renji standing uncomfortably in the doorway. "Do you want to help?" I asked him. I was too tired to fight today. "I want to talk to you," He mumbled. "Ah, about the fight in Hueco Mundo. You want to know what happened." I stated. Renji grumbled and nodded. "If you'd been at my ceremony you would've known." I said and shrugged. "The other guys were at your ceremony and none of them knew how you defeated her either." Renji barked. I shrugged and went back to cleaning up some stuff. I picked up some fabric I'd been using to make some extra clothes. "They didn't pay attention," I said and hung up some finished clothes. I pulled out a small box from the top shelf of my closet. I pulled each piece of fabric with the color black into that box and did the same with different colors in different boxes so each box had a different color fabric. "Can you please just tell me?" Renji mumbled. He sat on my bed and I noticed that he was sitting on my bed with the door closed. I bent down beside my bed and picked up a piece of light green fabric long enough to be a scarf. I sighed. "I can control emotions when I have Jousho in my hands or on me. I just simply sent her emotions into turmoil." I said. "That shouldn't have that reaction on someone." Renji growled frustrated. "If you pull emotions hard enough they can snap into a whole new level of emotions." I said.

Renji seemed to finally be getting it. "Okay, so you just made her laugh so hard that it made her vulnerable?" Renji guessed. "Yes, but I can do other things like turn that laughter to hard-core laughter. I can make her laugh until she stops breathing. I could make her lungs explode with so much laughter that it wouldn't be able to be repaired." I said. "After a while I made her cry. Imagine your worst thoughts intensified in your mind. Imagine sobbing up to the point of suicide, to the point of mental torture." I said. "Finally I gave her mercy and stabbed her in the head after she begged for it." I concluded and shrugged as I picked up the final piece of green fabric. "I told you to leave so you wouldn't see it." I said. "But after a while I have to get out of that mood or else I'd turn everyone within range to emotional messes and feed off of that. Getting out of that mood takes a lot of energy including turning that focus onto me so that my body instinctively gives up that mood. That's why I was so tired." I said and yawned as if to emphasize it. Renji nodded and stood up. "Okay," He said. I rolled my eyes and yawned again. "Get out; I'm taking a nap," I said. Renji growled but decided against it. I pulled off my sash three seconds before he left. I pulled off my shirt and pants then pulled on my black tank top and army green pajama pants. I picked up Jousho and set him on the bed. I pulled out my ponytails and my bells and set them on the desk. I lay down and pulled the sheets over my cold body. I pulled Jousho under the covers in his sheath and felt his sheath so I could talk to him until I fell asleep. _Hinako, that Renji boy knows too much. How could you tell him so much? He's going to tell someone. _Jousho ranted. _No, he won't. He'll keep it a secret because he knows it's a secret. Relax, Jousho. He'll keep it all a secret. He wouldn't do that. He's much too stubborn to risk me not telling him any more. _I said back. I then fell asleep.

Three days later (Ichigo and Rukia's visit) -----

I sighed as I lay down in the sun of the soul society. I didn't have to wear my uniform so I had worn my jeans and a black tank top with my black choker and usual look. My bells jingled out my song as I took a soothing nap in the sun beside Jousho. "You're on the training grounds, idiot! Either train or get out!!" A familiar voice rang out. I opened one eye to see the familiar Ichigo Kurosaki fuming at me. "So quick-tempered," I teased. "Must you be such a pest?" I yawned as I closed my eye. "What did you say?!" Ichigo shouted. "Ichigo," Rukia warned him. "Whatever," Ichigo huffed. "So, this is the famous Hinako Mana, empath!!" A loud voice boomed. I opened my eyes to see a man with scruff on his chin and black hair in a Soul Reaper's uniform smiling at me. "I'm Ishin Kurosaki," He boomed. I looked lazily at him. "Wait, Kurosaki?" I said with an eyebrow raised. "Yep, this is my son," Ishin said and put Ichigo in a chokehold.

I raised my eyebrows. "So, it runs in the family, being a Soul Reaper?" I asked. "Yep, he was destined to be from the day he was born." Ishin said. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Hinako, can I speak to you?" Rukia asked me. Kuchiki, not Sadako. I sighed and stood up, grabbing Jousho on my way over to her. "Tell me, people are talking about your method of fighting. No one truly knows what it is. Would you trust me enough to tell me about it? Just so I can learn off of it." She said. I shook my head. "What I do comes naturally to me, as an instinct. You wouldn't be able to do it." I said. Rukia pouted and I sighed. "Go ask Renji if he'll tell you," I said. "He, Captain H and Rangiku know of my method. Ask one of them. I'm too tired to explain." I said and walked off, yawning. "What'd you ask?" I heard Ichigo ask. "Just her fighting method," Rukia answered. "She won't tell me," Rukia said. "I'm going to talk to Renji," She said and left. I smirked and went off to my room. It was still clean. I made my bed and sat down on it with Jousho, unsheathed, in my hands. _You are too chatty, Hinako. You're just spoiling the fun out of this secret stuff. It's supposed to be a secret, not a 'let's go tell everyone' statement. We are not just fighting to be regular. It's boring to be regular. We're fighting to be secretive. Do you get it? _Jousho ranted. _If anyone's chatty it's you. I haven't been telling everyone of my fighting method and I believe that I don't care if I'm secretive. I just want to be asleep most of the time. You exhaust me, you know that, Jousho? And besides, stop shouting at me every time we speak! I get enough headaches just holding you. I don't want to come up to you and talk to you just so you can shout at me. _I ordered. Jousho then got sad. _I'm sorry but all these angry emotions around here just get me so pissed! It's not like I can just stop being an empath. I mean, it's a 24/7 job. Besides that, I don't want everyone around here thinking that you're an emotionless murderer. _Jousho said. I sighed and nodded. _Tell me, who's making you so compassionate all of a sudden? Anyways, I'm too tired to talk. Let's take a nap. _I finished our chat and set Jousho down on my bed beside me. I didn't bother undoing my hair or bells so I just fell asleep like that.

I sighed as I stood beside Renji. "Are you sure about this?" I asked. "Definitely; all I have to do is keep my emotions intact," Renji said. I nodded. He seemed serious. "So, I'll tell you what I tell all my opponents." I said and watched Renji wait. "I'll fight you one-handed," I said and unsheathed Jousho. I held him with one hand and the blade pointing directly at Renji's chest. Renji growled.

That didn't end well. Renji had broken down in a second at my laughing fit. I stopped it soon enough then didn't try crying. I didn't let him go so far. Instead we decided that once his emotions were controlled it was forfeit time. "You have to keep your emotions intact," I said. Renji growled at me. "And because you're so impatient and angry all the time your other emotions will jump at the chance to get out." I said. "So, stop being pissed and be patient." I said. "I'm not angry all the time." Renji mumbled. "Yeah, right," I said and yawned as we entered the mess hall. "How was training, guys?" Rangiku asked. "I got him on the first emotion." I sighed and began to eat. Rukia Sadako came over and sat next to Captain H. They seemed happy. I felt refreshed at the emotion. "Thank you," I said to them. Rukia seemed confused but Captain H blushed.


End file.
